otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Uniforms of the Athena Exploration Service (Classic Journeys Era)
The uniforms of the Athena Exploration Service reflect its history as a paramilitary organization, while the distinctive purple colour emphasizes its non-military objectives. AES All-Purpose Uniform (AES APU) This all purpose, all duty uniform was specially designed for the Athena Exploration Service by Ravenscroft of Enaj using the specifications and colors provided by the organization. The uniform is an interesting mix of Ungstiri practicality and Sivadian style. It is said that the colors of the uniform came from Sharptongue, Demarian Quartermaster of the GMF Athena at the time of design. Loose fitting by nature it retains the slim lines of a traditional uniform while incorporating many of the utalitarian features more often seen in military BDUs or Ungstiri Work Uniforms. Composition APU's are constructed out of Cruylon a synthetic material created in the labs of Zhilyeza WorkGear based out of Ungstir. Cruylons is a non-conductive, fire retardant, rip-stop material designed for use in work uniforms and gear. The material is stain resistant and impermeable yet light enough for use in all purpose uniforms. Construction Designed to be used in a variety of environments APUs boast a host of innovative features including wiring channels that permit equipment located in different pockets to be interconnected if neccessary. In addition each APU Jacket hosts 12 pockets of varying sizes and shapes in addition to 2 Collar Loops for clipping on small microphones or tracking devices. These include: *2 Epaulet Pockets accesible from below the epaulet with velcro closures *4 Front Pockets with magnetic closures *2 Collar Loops, one on either side of the neck *2 Miniature Earbud Sleeves located next to the Collar Loops *4 Interior Pockets with zippered closures APU Uniform Pants have an additional five pockets. Two small back pockets, two deep side pockets and a five by three inch pocket located on the inside of the left pant leg at mid-calf. APU's are designed with removable sleeves and pant legs allowing the uniform to be worn in six different fashions. The picture below shows all possible combinations. Appropriate Wear of the Uniform Unless otherwise specified the APU is to be worn with black AES Boots and a gray AES Crewshirt. Ship identification as well as specific trade identification should be located above the top-left Front Pocket and personal identification should be worn above the right-right Front Pocket. Both an AES Beret and an AES Baseball Cap are appropriate for use with the uniform. If no head cover is specified either may be used though the AES Beret is often used in more formal situations. When determining what uniform is called for in a particular situation the following codes are used to designate sleeve, pant and headcover combinations. Codes are always given in the following order, sleeve length, panth length, headcover. For example, an APU LSB would be a Long sleeved, short pant beret version of the APU uniform. L - Long Sleeved, S - Short Sleeved, N - No Sleeves l - Long Pants, s - Short Pants B - AES Beret, C - AES Baseball Cap Category:Athena Exploration Service (Classic Journeys Era)